La Cabaña
by Jesswinch
Summary: cada año en la Academia Racing tres chicos hacen una especie de travesia a un lugar para la noche de brujas... lamento el retraso
1. Chapter 1

Nota: toques de comedia, terror con suspenso, drama, sexo, violencia y vocabulario explicito

Esta historia la realice al recordarme de una casa embrujada que existe por estos rumbos la muy conocida "casa de Aramberri" y "la cabaña de la Huasteca" (en Mty N.L.) bueno son leyendas urbanas, mitos, historias de terror… como quieran llamarles Sobretodo un especialito del día de brujas tarde, espero lo disfruten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Larry Schwarz.

La Cabaña

Eran pasadas las doce treinta de la noche seis jóvenes estaban en el área de las calderas de la academia en donde tenían una reunión secreta.

-nosotros fuimos los elegidos de este curso escolar para llevar el peso de la travesía anual de noche de brujas –comento uno de los jóvenes.

-nosotros llevamos ese cargo que se nos fue dado por los anteriores elegidos y así sucesivamente –dando una risita de picardía.

-nosotros ahora somos los encargado de pasar este ritual que a ido por generación tras generación desde que se fundo esta escuela –dijo el tercer joven que se encontraba de pie junto con los otros dos vestidos de bata negra –X, Jesse y Jared ahora ustedes serán los encargados de llevar acabo esta tradición hasta que terminen su curso escolar y encuentren a quien pasarle esta travesía.

-aquí tienen el mapa de la trayectoria hacia la cabaña –dándole la hoja al chico del tatuaje –como ves tendrán que atravesar el desierto pero para no ser descubiertos por el director Chispita tendrán que hacer la travesía por entre las rocosas.

-recuerden nadie debe de saber que ustedes son los portadores de dichos cargos para llevarlo a cabo nadie debe de saber sus identidades.

-pero si ya ustedes nos vieron –comento preocupado el gemelo mayor.

-¡imbecil! nada mas nosotros sabemos quines son ya que nosotros los elegimos.

-pero, si tu eres nuestro primo Edgar –el gemelo menor comento con gracia.

-¡cállate!

-bien –comento X –será un gusto llevar esta tradición.

Dos años después

X se encontraba en el comedor de la academia esperando impaciente a dos jóvenes gemelos, observaba el reloj y miraba de vez en vez a su menor que se encontraba comiendo con sus amigos.

-¡X, ven a comer! –grito Meteoro desde donde se encontraba.

El mayor lo observo y simplemente le contesto negando con la cabeza para terminar viendo en otra dirección.

-pero ¿que le pasa a tu hermano? –comento la chica mecánica.

-no se… ha estado raro.

-será por Annalise –dijo el chico mono.

La morena lo miro con desagrado -¡ya basta! Eres un imbecil ella esta ¡loca!

-pues loca, loca y mi hermano el tarugo la extraña.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron ambos.

-si… el otro día me dijo que aun la extrañaba –comento el menor de los Racer – y creo que esta así por ella.

-¡ya! Que lo supere –dijo con molestia Lucy –en verdad ella me desagrada es una zorra, además X es X… pareciera como si nada lo quebrara.

Connor suspiro –eso provoca Annalise.

Dos jóvenes gemelos entraron a la sala del comedor, fueron en dirección hacia donde estaba el chico del tatuaje y no tan discretamente le aventaron un papel doblado a la cara.

X se les quedo mirando con desprecio –malditos –dijo para si.

-¡vieron! –Comento casi a gritos Connor –algo le aventaron.

-si, si vi y cállate que mi hermano te puede escuchar.

-será acaso… una nota de Annalise –dijo muy sorprendida Lucy.

Meteoro observo a su hermano quien se levanto y fue rumbo al ala de las habitaciones.

El día paso como otros tantos entre clase y clase, travesuras de chicos, ruidos extraños para molestar al profesor ruso, todo trascurriendo igual que otros días hasta que el reloj de la sala comunitaria dio las doce en punto de la noche.

Unas sombras caminaban de entre la obscuridad para llegar hasta el área de las calderas en donde la última vez que fueron ahí fue exactamente un año.

-hola –comento uno de los presentes.

-que hay –dijo su gemelo.

-bien –X miro a sus ex-amigos –estamos empezando el mes de octubre y el ritual de la travesía del día de brujas que se lleva cada año se acerca –X los miro en espera de que alguno empezara a hablar – bien este año no será la excepción… ¿verdad?

-mientras la maldita Annalise no se entere –al fin comento el menor de los gemelos.

El chico alto los miro con autoridad –no deberían de temerle.

-temerle –dijo Jared –la conoces ella esta… ¡loca! Sabes lo que es capas.

X se estremeció un poco al recordar los sucesos que ha tenido con ella –da igual, nunca se han enterado de quienes son los que hacen esa travesía y este año tampoco se enteraran.

-pero el año pasado el director Chispita por poco nos pesca ¿recuerdas?

-si…desde que el tomo la maldita dirección se ha ido complicando mas cada año recuerdo que Edgar nos contaba lo que el y sus amigos tenían que hacer para no ser descubiertos –Jared miro directo a X –no creo que quieras que se entere de que estas al mando de esto desde el año pasado.

-no… pero gracias a toda la información que nos dio tu primo y nuestras grandes ideas y estrategias seguiremos siempre un paso adelante.

-¡si! –Grito animado Jesse –entonces ¿que fecha?

-osea, no se pero primero lo primero.

-las invitaciones.

-¿a quienes invitamos?

-¡que locos! A los mismos del pasado y a los que se merecen ir de los nuevos del primer año.

Jesse miro a su mayor –solamente espero que no pase nada extraño.

-es verdad casi me muero del susto el año pasado –comento el mayor –en ese lugar pasan cosas extrañas –dijo secamente –el año pasado la mayoría se fue antes de la hora dicha ¿recuerdan? Nos pasaron muchas cosas extrañas.

-¡maldita sea! Y nosotros somos los que no debemos irnos hasta que el ultimo se valla…ya nos decía Edgar "ahí pasaron cosas extrañas".

-por eso mismo se va, osea, es a lo que se va cada año desde que se fundo esta escuela… a eso amigos se les llama diversión –comento felizmente X pasando su brazo al menor.

-ex-amigos –dijo secamente el gemelo mayor tomando del brazo a su menor –solo para esta ocasión haremos tregua y el siguiente año será igual.

-si ya se –dijo divertido el Racer –le temen tanto a la Zazic…

-ja,ja…

Los tres jóvenes regresaron a sus habitaciones por entre la obscuridad de los pasillos para que el día de mañana empiecen con su muy famoso ritual del día de brujas.

Continuara…

Notas: en esta historia estarán presentes la mayoría de los personajes, tendrá toques de comedia, terror con suspenso, drama, sexo, violencia y vocabulario explicito y por tal motivo estará calificada para mayores de edad…. _(En verdad)_ ¡Naaaaa! Pero si…. Por más que todo el trama que tratare_._


	2. Chapter 2

Ya se que se me paso la fecha de noche de brujas pero es que no había tenido tiempo para publicar ya saben cuestiones laborares… _(Di la verdad)_ a quien miento _(farmville y café World) (si que trabajas)_ yo no tengo la culpa, la culpa es de las horas de ocio en horario laborales… ¿? Mejor así lo dejo… _(Por favor)._

Empecemos con este nuevo capi espero lo disfruten aún no entro en el termino miedo, suspenso pero ya vamos cerca.

Capitulo 2

El director de la academia se encontraba en su oficina pensando en lo que estará a punto de suceder. Unos golpes provenientes de la puerta lo regreso al momento.

-pase –contesto secamente.

-me llamaba director –pregunto un sujeto alto, robusto que traía un uniforme.

-dime Víctor has visto algo extraño este año.

-no director Chispita, aun no… pero tengo a todos en vigilia –contesto.

Chispita se levanto pesadamente de su asiento –espero que este año podamos atrapar a esos malditos que se llevan a mis estupidos estudiantes a esa cabaña –miro por la ventana en dirección a ala de las habitaciones –cada año ha sido igual desde que se fundo la academia por estas fechas hacen su mentada travesía a aquel lugar.

-usted sabe que ese sitio esta maldito –comento el guarda con preocupación –dice que ahí mataron a una familia completa y que sus almas penan.

-¡patrañas! Esos son cuentos para asustar a los niños.

-pues estos niños no se espantan director.

-¡maldita sea! El año pasado por poco los atrapamos pero esos desgraciados fueron mas listos que nosotros –Chispita se regreso a su asiento –así que mandaremos guardas para aquel sitio desde ahora y otros mas por las rutas cercanos a aquella cabaña. Así ahora atraparemos a esos maditos mocosos y ya verán serán suspendidos.

-pero director ningún guarda quiere estar cerca de aquella maldita cabaña, no se como los estudiantes pueden soportar estar ahí… solo el echo de pensar en esas almas que quieren venganza.

-¡calla! Eres un pendejo ya te dije esas son cuentos infantiles –le dijo con autoridad

-se nota que usted no ha estado cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué dices?

-nada.

-ahora retírate que ya estoy de malas.

En una de las habitaciones de la academia dos chicos gemelos estaban mandando vía correo electrónico unas pistas para ciertos alumnos así el que descifrara todo al cien por ciento seria de los elegidos para la gran travesía de ese año.

Ambos chicos fueron sorprendidos por la entrada imprevista del chico del tatuaje.

-gemelos ya escucharon el informativo del director –entrando como Juan por su casa.

-no deberías de estar aquí –dijo con autoridad el gemelo mayor.

-ya se, ya se… pero tenemos que cambiar el plan –dijo secamente X.

-el plan… pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto Jesse.

-vean el comunicado del director y nos veremos en la ruta sesenta y seis a las nueve de la noche.

-se verán ¿en donde? –pregunto con descortesía Annalise al momento que llego de improviso a la habitación de los gemelos.

-nada –dijo con desagrado X retirándose del lugar.

-¿y bien?

-¿Qué? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? –dijeron ambos chicos

La chica salio de la habitación para ir tras pasos del mayor de los Racer –X, X espérate, te estoy hablando.

-Annalise tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-X, mírame… es una orden –dijo la chica dándole un tono muy molesto al pelicastaño.

X se detuvo y volteo a mirarla -¡maldita seas! ¿Qué quieres?

-a ti –dijo sin demora –deseo que tu y yo volvamos a estar juntos –comento la pelirroja acercándose a X hasta llegar a posar su mano en el pecho del chico –es que no entiendes que tu y yo somos únicos – sus labios se acercaron al oído de X –eso quiere decir que quiero que vuelvas a mi.

X sujeto su mano fuertemente y la retiro un poco de el -¡estas loca! –Exclamo –tu y tu padre quieren eliminar a mi familia incluyéndome y tu quieres regresar con migo ¿por?

-por que siempre obtengo lo que quiero –dándole un beso en el cuello.

-X, hijo –se escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

La pelirroja miro con molesta al pelicastaño –bien nos vemos que tu papi ya llego por ti –diciendo esto se retiro con su peculiar forma de caminar.

-X –lo llamo su padre –ya te dije que será mejor….

-si ya se… guarde distancia con ella… no me lo tienes que repetir a cada rato –contesto molesto –yo me voy.

Eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco de la noche dos sujetos robustos estaban bajándose de un jeep propiedad de la academia.

-es aquí –dijo uno al momento de señalar la cabaña –esta es la maldita cabaña en donde cuentan todos esos cuentos de fantasmas.

-¡estupido! no son cuentos, son historias reales –dijo el compañero.

-que buey a ti te a pasado algo aquí –comento en burla.

-si el año pasado, cuando venimos a buscar a esos chicos.

-de seguro fue una de las malditas jugarretas de esos infelices niños mimados –dijo el sujeto moreno.

-no… no, yo se lo que vi… era un alma en pena llorando entre las sombras de ese lugar –señalando de nueva cuenta la cabaña –yo le dije al director pero el no cree.

-que va, los huevos del director le pesan por eso el no viene y nos mandan a nosotros.

Poco a poco los dos sujetos se fueron acercando mas a la cabaña que a cada paso que daban sentían mas un pesar en el ambiente y sus cuerpos empezaron a estremecer del frío que sentían.

-yo hasta aquí llego –comento el moreno.

-¡estas loco! Ni creas que yo entro solo.

-pero si tu dijiste que eran cuentos –comento queriendo dar un grato agradable –además ya te dije… con lo que me paso el año pasado tengo… así que aquí me quedo yo –comento con determinación.

-¡que va!

Ambos sujetos miraron fijamente la cabaña esta estaba sin ninguna luz que iluminara su interior como exterior, la oscuridad reinaba ese lugar que desde afuera se veía inhabitable desde ya hacia tiempo desde que aquellos sucesos se llevaron acabo donde el único testigo fue esa cabaña que hoy en día guarda en sus cimientos todo aquellos actos y en sus muros las almas de quienes ahora habitaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen solamente la historia.

Capitulo 3

El majestuoso desierto de nevada guarda entre sus muy kilómetros de arena secretos, secretos de lugares rodeados de rocosas que en sus adentros era laberintos que parecían estar sin salida.

-por poco la Zazic nos pesca, verdad hermano… ¿hermano? –El menor se acerco a su mayor – ¿Jared?

-¡maldita sea! Ese director este pendejo que quiere hacer…

-cacharnos… ¿no?

-¡al demonio! –El mayor de los gemelos observo unas luces provenientes de la carretera –y aquí viene ese desgraciado de X –comento con molestia.

La estrella se detuvo frente al auto verde de los gemelos la puerta del piloto se abrió bajando de el al joven Racer –que hay –dijo sin mas.

-¡hola! –grito alegremente Jesse.

-¡wow! No pensé que alguien de ustedes se alegrara al verme –dijo con alegría el pelicastaño.

-se alegra porque ya podemos darnos prisa he irnos de este maldito desierto –comento Jared –por cierto del comunicado del maldito de tu tío.

-buey, cuidado como te expresas de el frente a mi –dijo X con molestia.

-discúlpame… lo que quiero decir el echo de que esos malditos guardas estén con sus rondines desde ahora nos quitara espacio para poder realizar la travesía.

-solamente tendremos que ser mas discretos esos imbeciles no llegan mas legos de la entrada de aquella cabaña… le temen mas ellos que nosotros –el pelicastaño miro a los hermanos –solo que este año será la travesía para días después.

-Que te pasa ¡estas loco! –dijo sorprendido Jared.

-¿porque? –pregunto Jesse.

El chico del tatuaje se sentó sobre la capota de la estrella –así mi tío pensara que este año no habrá nada, el piensa que será por estas fechas pero si…

-lo hacemos en noviembre el bajara la guarda.

-¡exacto! Ya tienen todo listo ¿verdad? –pregunto.

-¡sipi! –Exclamo feliz Jesse –pero… y Meteoro.

-¿mi hermano? –Pregunto confundido –si y no… a tu hermano ¿lo invitamos?

-¡que loco! Claro que no…

-espérate desgraciado… como que a tu hermano no lo invitamos… que te pasa tu eres el loco –dijo el mayor de los gemelos.

X miro con autoridad a Jared y a Jesse –a el y a sus amigos no los invitaremos.

-bueno sus amigos son cosas extrañas bajadas del monte ¡claro! que a ellos no pero… puta a el ¿por que no? –el chico de cabello amarillo y camisa verde lo miro.

-arggg… ahí pasan muchas malditas cosas extrañas y no deseo…

-a la verga… desgraciado si yo llevo a mi hermano Jesse tu lleva al tuyo.

-¡yo no llevare a Meteoro y punto! –exclamo con autoridad haciendo que Jared diera un paso hacia atrás.

-esperecen malditos… y que con Meteoro… digo si se entera –dijo el menor de los gemelos.

-ya dije que el no va.

-no buey… osea, tu padre.

X se quedo sorprendido ya que no había pensado en el -¡maldita sea! Se me olvido que ya esta de regreso –exclamo -¡diantres! Tendré que mantenerlo ocupado en otra cosas… ahora que regreso después de quince años quiere pasar el tiempo de caridad que dejo pendiente con nosotros y no nos deja ni a luz ni a sombra.

-pobre de ti, osea tu padre pegadote como chicle… ja, ja –echo a reír el gemelo.

-ya buey… osea esta bien pero me asfixia.

Jesse hecho a reír –si tu que locos el junto con la ostia de la Zazic te dejan como cangrejo.

-¿cangrejo? –preguntaron ambos.

-si para atrás ja, ja, ja.

-arggg… como que tu hermano llego tarde para las reparticiones de cerebros –dijo en burla el pelicastaño.

-si como fue el segundo en nacer –y sin mas Jared suspiro.

-bien… dicho esto ya saben que hacer a los elegidos se les dará la fecha y ya tengo en mi poder el anulador –enseñándoles un aparato electrónico de color negro –con este amiguito no nos podrán detectar cuando salgamos en la noche de la academia.

-de acuerdo… pero ya vámonos este lugar da escalofríos –sugirió Jesse.

X se subió a la estrella mientras los gemelos se subían a su auto para así regresar a la academia antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Al día siguiente.

La luz del sol que entraba proveniente de una de los ventanales de la habitación hizo al chico despertar malhumorado. Levantándose lentamente el pelicastaño maldijo para si, se cambio de ropa a un tono un poco más oscuro de lo acostumbrado, camisa gris con negro y unos Jens negros, se peino y coloco en su dedo anular un anillo en forma de una x con un diamante en el medio que hacia ya tiempo Annalise se lo había regalado. Se miro en el espejo apreciando su perfección, rió para si mismo y acaricio el anillo pensando en ella. Tomo sus libros y fue en dirección al ala de aulas de la academia.

Por el pasillo que conducía a las aulas las chicas que estaban presentes observaban detenidamente a X Racer caminar sin preocupación y con paso firme pero lo que realmente les llamaba mas su atención era que en particular este día el chico Racer se miraba mas apetecible que otros días.

-hola X –saludo una pelirroja.

-buen día X –dijo la pelicastaña.

-hola chicas –simplemente contestaba con su sonrisita picara. Llego al aula en donde la materia de la profesora Winn estaba a punto de empezar.

Ya ahí se encontraba su menor junto a sus amigos quienes platicaban de un correo electrónico extraño que le había llegado a la compañera de habitación de Lucy.

-te lo digo era como una trivia con acertijos y además tenia que ir a encontrar cosas ocultas que se encuentran en toda la escuela, no me dijo bien pero… como que quería que la ayudara y al mismo tiempo que no me diera cuenta –comento la morena.

-te lo digo ya empezaron.

-¿empezaron Qué? –pregunto Meteoro.

Lucy lo miro –cada año ciertos estudiantes "elegidos" –haciendo con sus manos el signo –son escogidos para ir a una travesía por el desierto hacia la maldita cabaña y no digo maldita de maldita si no de maldita cabaña ¡buuuu!

-¡no inventes! Osea y que… digo ya han ido ustedes.

-nosotros… que va este es mi desgraciado segundo año aquí y el segundo en el que no me invitan y a este mono –señalando a Connor –es su primer año como tu… ¿a ti no te han invitado?

-osea, el hijo menor del famoso corredor no lo han invitado –dijo en sarcasmo el chico mono.

-nop –dijo el menor de los Racer –pero de seguro a mi mayor si y si el va yo voy.

-muy seguro, muy seguro –dijo Lucy mirando hacia donde X se encontraba –me contaron que el año pasado no fue.

-¡que loco! –Muy sorprendido –pero que se supone que pasa ahí ¿por que van?.

Connor miro a su alrededor –dicen que esa cabaña esta maldita.

-dicen que ahí mataron a una familia y que sus almas penan –comento Lucy.

-¡buuuu!

-¡haaa! –gritaron los tres.

-ja,ja… ¡que locos! –echo a reír X quien estaba detrás de ellos.

-si tu no… vamos Meteoro dile.

-¿Qué cosa?

-ha, bueno tu… osea, digo…

-arrggg –se escucho de Lucy –lo que este pendejo quiere decirte es si ¿ya recibiste la invitación?

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál invitación? –dijo en mentira el pelicastaño.

-mira, mira no te hagas… la invitación para la travesía hasta la cabaña.

-¡no!...

-¿no te invitaron? –preguntaron muy sorprendidos los tres.

-si claro a mi me invitan pero la verdad no voy.

-¿Cómo? –dijeron los tres.

-si… si tío se entera que crees que pase con nosotros –comento esperando así terminar la conversación –además de que ahora esta papá en la que nos meteríamos si por todas las desgracias nos cachan, siempre se ha sabido que desde que Chispita tiene la dirección ha sido mas complicado llegar aya, así que te doy un consejo mi conejo… no te metas o mejor dicho no vallas… de acuerdo mi ito.

-de acuerdo X.

-bien clase empecemos –se escucho la voz de la maestra Winn.

-que tal si vamos hoy en la noche –le dijo al oído Lucy.

-no, no escuchaste a X –comento.

-¡si! Yo acepto –grito Connor ante las miradas de todos los presentes –perdón.

-clase compórtense –dijo la profesora dando a entender que su clase empezaba.

Eran las nueve treinta de la noche cuando tres jóvenes estaban a punto de salir de la academia cuando en eso el profesor Racer los estaba esperando en el garaje.

-papá ¿que fue? –dijo muy sorprendido Meteoro Jr.

-lo mismo digo… ¿sabes donde esta tu hermano?

-¿X? no ¿por?

-chicos he escuchado algo acerca de una travesía que hacen desde que se fundo esta escuela y quería que ustedes me digan algo al respecto -Termino de decir su padre.

-por eso buscas a X.

-no… lo busco porque quiero saber por que me esta evitando últimamente… ¿tu sabes?

-en verdad… no lo creo es por que tiene mucho que estudiar… no lo tomes a mal es tan solo que X es X.

El Sr. Meteoro se acerco a su hijo –van a salir –mirando a los tres chicos –sipi… vamos a comer hamburguesas.

-si eso –comento Connor.

-bien si vez a X dile que lo busco quieres.

-si papá.

El chico Racer observo retirarse a su padre dio un suspiro y maldijo a su mayor –bien ese pendejo de mi hermano terminara por sacarle mas canas a mi padre.

-no me digas que tu no lo evitas –dijo en burla Lucy provocándole un tosido seco a su amigo.

-si la otra vez ambos estaban escondidos de tu padre en la habitación de Lucy.

-¡ya Connor! ¡Desgraciados! es que mi viejo es mi viejo pero arggg… ya vámonos.

Después de varios minutos de manejar por la carretera llegaron al fin a aquel lugar muy nombrada la cabaña. Llegaron y observaron estacionado un jeep propiedad de la escuela con cuidado para no ser vistos llegaron hasta la puerta trasera para poder entrar pero esta estaba con candado, los dos jóvenes vieron por la ventana hacia adentro sin ver nada mas que la oscuridad.

-¿es aquí? -pregunto Meteoro

-si –le contesto Lucy –Connor sal del auto y trae a tu mono para que abra la puerta.

-¡cállate! negra… no ves que andan guardas por aquí.

-no me digas negra hijo de tu chin…

-que vocabulario comadre –comento en burla el chico mono –Chim-Chim se precario y quita la chapa de esa puerta.

Chim-Chim obedeció a su creador y en un dos por tres quito la chapa para que los chico pudieran entrar a la cabaña, ya adentro observaron una cabaña desolada y maltratada por los años, caminaron con cuidado por aquel piso carcomido de madera tratando de no ser escuchados.

Lucy camino por un pasillo que conducía haca la estancia observo unos muebles viejos y polvorientos –que extraño… este lugar si que tiene años abandonados ¡hey Ya vieron los muebles! –expreso Lucy sin contestación alguna, dio la media vuelta en busca de sus amigos pero se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los otros dos chicos estaban con ella.

Connor entro junto con Chim-Chim tras pasos de su amigo Meteoro hasta llegar a una puerta en donde miro al chico de la playera azul entrar, abrió la puerta y tras ella se encontraban unas escaleras que conducía al sótano –hey Meteoro ¿a donde vas? –pero no obtuvo respuesta, bajo con cuidado ya que estaba todo oscuro en ese lugar mientras Chim-Chim gritaba despavorido para que su creador no siguiera dando ningún paso mas -¿Meteoro? –preguntaba asustado. Trato de encontrar algún interruptor pero fue cuando entonces sintió tras de el un bulto.

Meteoro había sido el segundo en entrar después de Lucy pero al escuchar en susurro su nombre en dirección al segundo piso su curiosidad lo llevo a subir por las escaleras, lentamente y con precaución de no pisar mal y de no ensuciarse por todo el polvo que había en el pasamanos llego al segundo piso ahí escucho de nuevamente su nombre pero con una voz reconocida -¿X? –pregunto sin respuesta. Camino por el pasillo observando en las paredes unas fotografías viejas… se detuvo frente a una en particular en ella estaba una joven de larga cabellera vestida con una ropa antigua y a su lado un sujeto mucho mayor que ella, el sonido de unas pisadas lo hicieron mirar de nueva al pasilla donde pudo observar a su mayor caminar en dirección a una habitación.

Continuara…


End file.
